


Better than the Alternative

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minmei reflects on turning 35.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than the Alternative

_Thirty-five._

She was thirty-five years old.

MInmei stared critically into the mirror, looking for any gray hairs that might have popped up since the last time she checked, studying the fine lines that had started to spread from the corners of her eyes.

She'd gotten old. Not all at once, but it had happened, one record release, one movie, one concert tour at a time.

But considering that, trapped on the SDF-1 on its perilous journey through the solar system, she'd considered herself lucky to live long enough to reach her sixteenth birthday, she supposed she could deal with that.


End file.
